


I'll pay

by taxpayingamerican



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxpayingamerican/pseuds/taxpayingamerican
Summary: At the end of the day, there's no harm in trying





	I'll pay

Nico was uncomfortable to say the least. He was sitting in the booth of some diner messing with the edge of his sleeves. On the other side of the booth was Jason Grace with a big dopey grin on his face. Trying to avoid his eyes, Nico glanced down at the menu and frowned at the prices. He fumbled with the crumpled dollar bills in his pocket.

“I’m not hungry” he mumbled closing the menu. He could practically feel Jason’s frown.

“I can pay, Nico. Get whatever you want.” It was a sweet offer but it really pissed Nico off.

“My dad’s the god of wealth, Jason. I can pay for myself. I’m just not hungry.” That was only one third true. Sure, Hades offered him cash plenty of times but Nico never took it. He works for what he has and he wasn’t going to take handouts from anybody.

“C’mon I didn’t mean it like that,” Jason softened his voice and gently grabbed Nico’s hand. “A gentleman should pay for a first date, right?” Nico felt his face grow red, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he bent his head down and lowered his voice slightly.

“I mean… Is that what this is?” Jason frowned a bit.

“I, well, I mean I thought so. Did you not or...?” Now it was Jason’s turn to be nervous. And well, Nico hadn’t really thought about what this was. Jason was one of Nico’s closes friends, so he didn’t think it strange when he invited him out. But now that it was pointed out, Nico felt sort of stupid for not realizing what this was sooner. The diner was a step up from their normal fast food in the parking lot lunches, and Jason even dressed up slightly with a button-down shirt and combed through hair. He probably should’ve realized when Jason asked him out in the first place. Nico thought it was weird when Jason was stumbling over his words to ask him to lunch, but now it made sense.

Of course, that raises the question: If Nico knew this was a date, would he have said yes? There was no denying that Jason was, well, attractive and the two got along very well. But after his breakup with Will, Nico wasn’t even thinking about boys. On the other hand that was quite a long time ago, and Jason was a really good guy. He and Nico had been through so much together and they were still together. Jason didn’t run during the ugly parts of their friendship, he didn’t judge him or listen to gossip. Jason was always there, even when Nico didn’t realize he needed him.

At the end of the day, there’s no harm in trying. “It’s a date. But I’ll pay the tip”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh first fic ive written in forever let me know what y'all think!


End file.
